


Confession and Cuddles

by burningpyre



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: A bit of humor at the end, Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, I really don't know how to tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, happy endings, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningpyre/pseuds/burningpyre
Summary: Nico needs to sleep under observation in the Apollo cabins. Will confesses. They cuddle.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Confession and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my fic! This is my first time writing this pairing, so sorry if it is ooc at any point. I'm a useless aro and romance just doesn't always click, so sorry if the romance in the fic is a tad off. Criticism is very much appreciated! Anyways, I hope you can enjoy!

“How long do I have to stay here, you overgrown sunflower?” Nico grovels towards Will.  
“Just a few days Death Boy. I need to make sure you actually sleep for once in your life.” Will retorts while grabbing his wrist, pulling him towards the Apollo cabin.  
“Why can’t I just stay in the infirmary? Surely the equipment there is better than in your cabin.”   
“ Well since capture the flag just happened, we don’t have any beds to spare in infirmary. That means you’re stuck with me” Will beamed towards Nico, making him lightly blush.  
The two continued to bicker like an old married couple until they reached the Apollo cabin. The pair stopped at the door, so Will could peak his head inside. Because it was midday, all of his siblings were out, which left the whole cabin to himself and Nico. bed.   
Opening the cabin door all the way, Will pulled Nico through the door and towards Will’s bed. Sighing, Nico sat on Will’s bed, the blush on his cheeks starting to grow.   
“So . . . do i just sleep?” Nico started nervously, inspiring a chuckle from Will.  
“No shit dumbass. What else would you do here?”  
“I--”   
“Nope, don’t answer. Just go to bed” Will cut Nico off before he could explain his thinking, also starting to blush.  
Moving awkwardly, Nico went to get under the covers. He had to admit, the Apollo cabin was much cozier than his. The pale walls and close bunks gave off a homey feel that Nico couldn’t help but envy. Will’s bunk was so comfortable, though he guessed anything was more comfortable than the coffin beds he normally slept in. The warmth made Nico’s eyelids heavy, though he tried to fight it. Exhaustion from days without sleep were starting to catch up to him.  
Will sighed as he watched Nico struggle to keep his eyes open. He moved the blanket further onto Nico, tucking him in, as he would his younger siblings. Though habit got the best of Will, because he absentmindedly kissed Nico on the forehead. Once Will realized what he did, his whole face became a dark shade of red.   
Nico’s sleepy daze was quickly replaced with shock, his face matching the hue of Will’s  
“Um, what was that?” Nico quietly asked  
““I--” Will started, but couldn’t find the words. He buried his face in his hands, unable to look Nico in the eye. The embarrassment of accidentally kissing Nico was just too much for him to handle.  
“It was an accident! I swear!” Will tried to defend himself, but his words came out weak and muffled due to his hands.   
“O-Oh, an accident. Of course you wouldn’t mean anything by it. . .” Nico couldn’t keep the disappointment from seeping into his words.   
Pulling away from his hands, Will looked Nico up and down. He was trying to use the blanket to hide his blush, but it wasn’t working. The smaller boy looked vulnerable in his mixed state of exhaustion and disappointment. It made Will’s chest flutter.   
“Well. . . I mean it could mean something. But only if you want it to!” Will blurted out. He quickly regretted it, feeling more embarrassed than he even had before in his life.   
“Wait, do you mean it? Or is this some kinda joke?” Nico started to curl into himself “Did Jason tell you? God! Im going to murder that fuc--”  
“Jason hasn’t told me anything.” Will cut Nico off. “I -- oh god this is so nerve wracking. I actually like you Nico. Like, a lot.”  
“Oh?”   
“Like, you are what I think about when I'm falling asleep. And you motivate me to get up in the morning.” Will starts rambling on “ And whenever i see you, my day is made better. And when I daydream, you are always at the center. I want to make you happy! And I want to spend all my time with you. But it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. But please just -- don’t hate me”  
Nico’s face lit up, while also becoming an even darker shade of red that Will didn’t even think was possible. Nico took the blanket and pulled it to where it was fully covering his face, not wanting Will to see the huge smile that was erupting on his face.   
“I like you too, you dumbass.” Nico exclaimed from under the blanket.   
“Wait, really?”  
“Yes really”  
Will couldn’t contain his excitement. He reached for the blanket, pulling it away from Nico’s face. Their eyes met for a quick second, before they embraced in a passionate kiss.   
They pulled away after a few seconds, both blushing like crazy. Laughter erupted from both boys, and they kissed once again.   
“You wanna cuddle with me? Just until I fall asleep?” Nico sheepishly asked.  
“I’d love to!” Will stated before climbing into bed with the other boy, snuggling up to the smaller one.  
The two boys quickly fell asleep while embracing each other, feeling a sense of comfort and love that both of them severely needed. 

Chiron looked everywhere for Nico and Will, wondering why the two, usually punctual, boys missed dinner. When he opened the door to the Apollo cabin, he caught sight of the two tangled up in each other's limbs, sleeping comfortably. He chuckled quietly to himself and closed the cabin door.   
He walked back to the dining hall, where he beelined to the Apollo table.   
“I’d like to inform you guys that Will and Nico are both asleep in your cabin, so make sure you guys stay courteous when entering for nighttime.”  
“Did they finally fuck?” Kayla asked, making Chiron blush  
“Watch your mouth Kayla, there are children present” he retorted  
“That’s not a no though Chiron. Finally! I don’t have to watch them pine over each other anymore.”   
The kids at the Apollo table are all high five, glad that their brother finally has someone that’s good enough for him. The news spread like wildfire throughout the dining hall and soon every camper knew about the great news.   
When Will and Nico woke up, they were greeted with cheers and congratulations from the rest of the camp for finally getting together. Everywhere they went, someone would either give them a high five or would pat them on the back and say congrats. However, in spite of the embarrassment, the two were in a happy mood that could not be shaken, for they were finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that abrupt ending: those were never my strong suit. Anyways, thanks for reading my fic! I hope you were able to enjoy it! Have a nice day/night


End file.
